Returning home
by AdoreThem
Summary: Jack returnes home after the journey's end. Janto.... enjoy..
1. Chapter 1

"Doing it now, Sir."

Jack had been relieved to hear Ianto's voice, to know that he was okay and safe.

-

Jack, Martha and Mickey entered the tourist office. Jack pushed the button under the desk and walked through the now visible entrance, and into the lift. As the life stopped and the door opened, Jack saw the blown up Dalek and the blown up cog door. Almost running, he entered the hub to see no damage to it. Jack sighed in relief.

"Gwen? Ianto?"

Gwen came running out from the medical room.

"Martha! Thank god you're here. We need your help."

A sheer of panic could be seen on Jack's face.

"Gwen? Where is Ianto?"

Gwen looked at Jack.

"He's in the medical bay. You see....."

Gwen was caught off, when Jack ran to the medical bay and stopped dead in his tracks. Ianto was lying in the autopsy table with blood coming out of his shoulder. Jack finally got his feet working again and ran down the stairs to Ianto.

"Ianto?"

"Hey Jack."

Jack looked up and saw Gwen, Martha and Mickey entering the bay. Jack looked at Gwen, while Martha walked down to check on Ianto.

"What the hell happened?"

"Well you see, about 2 minutes after you left a dalek came into the hub."

"WHAT?"

"Jack! Could you keep your voice down a bit. Loosing blood makes my head hurt."

Jack turned to look at Ianto.

"I'm sorry sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm just fine. You?"

"What happened to you?"

"Well Tosh managed to finish her defence program, so we trapped in a time bubble, but after a while the Dalek exploded and I think a piece of metal ended up in my shoulder."

Jack looked pale and scared. If Tosh hadn't finished that program... Jack didn't even wanna think about it. Jack looked up at Martha.

"How bad is it?"

"Not too bad. He'll be up and about by tomorrow. But I do have to get the metal out of him before it causes anymore damage, so I need you all to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Jack. Ianto is gonna be asleep for a while and there is nothing you can do to help!"

Jack still didn't move. Martha walked over to him and took his hand.

"Jack. You're not gonna lose him. I promise."

Jack just nodded and stood up, placing a kiss on Ianto's forehead.

"I'll see you in a bit sweetie."

Jack walked out of the bay and into the hub. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha walked into the hub and saw Jack on the couch. She slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his knee.

"Jack. You can go see Ianto now. He's gonna be just fine. I gave him some pain killers for now. And he might be a bit sore the next week or two, but other than that he's just fine."

Jack stood up and made his way over to the medical bay. Ianto was asleep on the autopsy table. Jack sat down on the chair and put his hand on Ianto's.

-

"Hey."

Jack up to see Ianto awake.

"Hey there cutie. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Jack! We work for Torchwood. I can't promise that, and you know it."

"Yeah I know. But don't ever do that again!"

Ianto laughed a little until his shoulder started hurting.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now that you are here."

"Good, cause I think it's time for a second date. What do you say?"

"I'd love to."

"But we might have to wait a little while, unless you want me to feed you."

"As good as that sounds, I like feeding myself."

"That's what I thought. Btw, when did you find out that the darleks found you?"

"I'm not telling you that, because I don't want you to yell at us again."

"I won't yell I promise, I just wanna know."

"Fine. We found out about 3 minutes before you left."

"What!"

"Jack. Like Harriet said, our lives don't matter, not if it saves the human race."

"But still, why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have left if you knew?"

"No way!"

"And that is why we didn't tell you. You were needed somewhere else. You helped save the world once again."

"But I wouldn't be able to deal with losing you."

"Jack. At some point you have too. I won't live forever like you will. But I'll always be watching over you and help you when you need it. I love you Jack Harkness and I'll never stop."

"I love you too, more then you'll ever know."

"Good, cause I want lots of dinners in the future."

"And you'll get anything you want."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well in that case, right now I could use a kiss."

"Your wish is my command."

Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto. A kiss that would last a lifetime and more.


End file.
